


you are gonna have dreams

by ttlmtbee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2014 Era (Phandom), Christmas Adjacent, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Reality, Timestamp, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttlmtbee/pseuds/ttlmtbee
Summary: "You are gonna have dreams.""You're gonna have sex."or a timestamp of that time Dan and Phil predicted each other's futures in festive ditl.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	you are gonna have dreams

**Author's Note:**

> written for our group chat secret santa for @doseofhowell, based on this clip (https://youtu.be/CfO_XdrvqEk?t=487). mo, i know this is one of your favourite moments and honestly same so i hope this does it justice. merry christmas!

“_The Astrology Shop_…” Dan reads, panning the camera across the sign. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get over the sheer amount of strangely specific shops in London.

“Hey Dan – say stop…”

Dan looks down from the banner, and points the camera at Phil spinning his arm around the astrology chart on the front of the shop.

“What it… uh–Stop.”

It takes a moment for Dan to catch on to Phil’s antics – but only a moment. After five years, he’s used to Phil coming up with an idea and running with it. Something he thinks is funny. Something he thinks is smart. Something that of course always _is_ funny and smart. His weird and creative Phil.

“You are gonna have dreams!” Phil says with confidence. Dan shakes his head fondly.

“Great,” Dan laughs, beginning to step away from the storefront expecting Phil to follow. “What’s that supposed to mean anyway? That’s so vague…”

“I don’t know! It’s your future! I’m just the messenger,” Phil commands, reaching for the camera from Dan and stopping him in his tracks. He aims the camera at him. “Your turn.”

“_Really?_ Fine.” Dan scoffs, feigning reluctance as he moves to stand in front of the window. He self-consciously checks to see if people are watching – it’s one thing to be talking to a camera on the streets of London, it’s another to be crazily waving his arms in front of a small shop in the west end. Phil smiles at him from behind the camcorder. Shaking his head again, Dan starts spinning his arm around the window.

“Stop!” Phil says. Dan debates a second about what to say. They’re both playing it up for the camera, as they always do. Speaking louder, making more stupid jokes and jabs for the sake of witty banter. Dan is danisnotonfire and Phil is AmazingPhil. Their voices are different, their personalities are heightened, their relationship… He hopes that one day it won’t have to be like that, but for now he can joke about it.

“You’re gonna have sex!” Dan decides with a laugh.

Phil starts laughing and Dan loves it when they are both laughing together. He almost forgets the camera is there. Almost.

“Dan!” Phil remarks. “You can’t keep that in the video! There are children watching! And my grandma!”

Dan just smiles as Phil stops the recording.

“Don’t want people to know our evening plans Philly?” Dan jokes. Phil shakes his head.

“You know what I mean.”

Dan realizes what he said. There’s a moment of silence as it hits them both again, as it does time to time. That Dan’s not out to his family. That being out to their audience is something they’re not sure they’ll ever be ready to do again. That this is their reality. That this is private, and that’s okay. But it’s nice to dream of a time where they can make jokes to their audience like any other couple and not have to worry about the consequences.

Dan nods with a sigh.

The two of them continue walking down the street, the sky getting darker in the winter afternoon. London is beginning to light up with night and festivity. The pavement is busy with tourists and locals alike, Christmas shopping, enjoying the atmosphere. Dan goes to reach for Phil’s hand, but hesitates. He wishes it were easier.

“We can keep it in… If you want…” Phil says finally.

Dan looks over at him as they walk. The astrology shop clip. Years of “cut that out” or “retake that” whenever Dan said something crude or Phil accidentally calling him “babe”. Years of agreeing to keep their relationship a secret, for their careers, for Dan. He notices Phil is a step away from him. He wishes again that they could close the gap, but they’ve already seen some subscribers today. He wishes he didn’t have to worry so much, that their words and actions didn’t have to matter like they did.

It’s a joke. A random joke. Something that could be read into, or just pushed aside if they just never acknowledge it. Why _did _it have to matter? Why did it _have_ to be a big deal? Couldn’t he just make a joke with his boyfriend and let the audience think what they will?

“Okay,” he agrees, faking confidence, “Yeah.”

Phil smiles a bit. Dan smiles back. It’s a small thing, but it feels like a step into something bigger.

-

“I _am _psychic you know,” Phil says later on, snuggled together on the couch. Phil has his laptop open, starting to chip away at the edits as a Christmas movie plays aimlessly in the background on the television.

“Phil, the fortune you gave me was the most generic thing ever – we all have dreams… It hardly counts as a prediction if it’s going to be true anyway,” Dan mocks, splitting his attention between his phone and the screen.

“Exactly! Psychic.” Phil declares, editing down the clip in question. Dan sits up a little straighter.

“Okay so the prediction you gave me is going to come true,” He smirks with an idea, “What about the one I gave you?”

Phil glares back. “I said _I’m _psychic not _you’re _psychic,” he says decidedly, moving on to the next bit of footage. 

Dan thinks back to Phil’s tarot video in 2009. And the weird stories about Phil’s grandmother and her psychic instincts. He wishes Phil could see into the future now, see what was in store for them in the years to come. See if it ever got easier, pretending for an audience. See if maybe they wouldn’t have to pretend one day. He rolls his eyes, turning his attention back to the movie. After a few minutes, Phil speaks up.

“It hardly counts as a prediction if it’s going to be true anyway,” he declares. Dan just smiles, and leans in to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> did i make this way deeper than it needed to be? yeah probably. follow me @ttlmt on tumblr!


End file.
